leotestfandomcom-20200214-history
Odd Powers Royale
Sometimes in fiction, you see a power and wonder what the hell the author was smoking. And where you can get some. So for this episode of "why does Leo only make BRs any more?", we have three combatants whose powers are odd in some way. Plus the obligatory Princess Waltz rep. Without further ado: Ai Kuramoto (Arachnid) |-| Bio = From her early childhood, Ai Kuramoto had a unique body composition: she released pheromones and developed physically in such a way that most people would find themselves attracted to her. Once she entered middle school, she was molested and raped on a near-daily basis, even by her parents. She awakened to the true nature of her powers after her father raped her; when she told him to die, he choked himself to death. From here, her personality twisted itself, and she joined The Organization after killing her mother. She threw away her name and family connections, living as an assassin from that point on. When she reached high school age, she took on the name of Ai Kuramoto and infiltrated the same school that Alice Fuji, the protagonist of the series, had entered. In her third year, she seduces a first-year girl, Sara Kurokawa, and turns her into her slave to become the student council president. Kuramoto operates from the shadows, slowly turning members of the school into her army ants to prepare for The Organization's plans. At the behest of The Boss, she instigates the Arachnid Hunt, a death game centered on taking the life of Alice Fuji. This is merely a cover for The Organization's true goal, however, which is to utilize Kuramoto's ability to place the entire student body under her control, which would then be sent out to eliminate half of Japan's population to combat overcrowding. Kuramoto died, however, which broke the minds of all those she enslaved. Now basically lobotomized, the Army Ants she created lost their cohesion, but retained the instinct to multiply. Without Kuramoto at the helm to direct them, the Army Ants bust forth to rape and enslave anyone they could find, eventually wiping out a majority of Japan's population. |-| Queen's Rule = Kuramoto's only power is the Queen's Rule. She acts as the Queen of an ant colony, and is able to control an army of followers. The followers multiply in a similar manner to an STD; anyone who has mucosal contact with Kuramoto, most often through intercourse, is subject to her control, and can spread that control to other people via the same manner. She can also choose to give certain people who she turns into slaves a special role and a limited amount of consciousness. The exact process is unknown, but it occurs during intercourse with Kuramoto herself and gives the victim heterochromia. If Kuramoto herself is killed, the minds of everyone under her control, including those she gives a special role, breaks, leaving them in a zombie-like state. In this state, the army ants attempt to multiply by raping any human who isn't already part of the swarm. A school's worth of people, mostly high schoolers, was able to overrun Japan and collapse the country. |-| Other & X-Factors = Masuo "Muscle Okama" Ookama (Zettai Karen Children) |-| Bio = Masuo Ookama, also known as "Muscle Okama" or "Full Muscle Alchemist," is part of the terrorist group P.A.N.D.R.A, whose goals are to build a society for Espers unimpeded by the prejudices of the powerless Normals. Not much is known about Masuo's past, other than that he was the first member to join P.A.N.D.R.A. He's generally left in charge of training new recruits to P.A.N.D.R.A; if it weren't for his eccentricities, he would be a father figure to most of the Espers there. During the Middle School Arc, Muscle Okama is appointed the Roviet ambassador to Japan as part of P.A.N.D.R.A's deal with not-Russia. He had his background forged, now pretending to be an elite graduate of one of Roviet's top universities, as well as acting as the legal parent for the P.A.N.D.R.A orphans who wished to attend school. He turns out to be highly skilled at this job, though dissatisfied with the dress code. |-| ESP = Muscle Okama has the ability to turn things into gold or return them to normal. Living beings caught in it won't die directly from the transformation, because ZKC isn't a horror manga. Those fully turned into metal are aware of what's happened to them until they are released. He unleashes this attack by gathering his power into his waist area, and shoots a beam with a pelvic thrust to harden or soften whatever it hits. He calls this attack "Big Magnum" |-| Other & X-Factors = Urizane (s-CRY-ed) |-| Bio = Not much is known about Urizane's past. He is currently a prominent, and eccentric, member of HOLY, the Alter-using military arm of HOLD. Despite giving off the air of a gluttonous villain, he is one of the most moral members of the organization. He's one of the friendlier members of the team, seemingly on good terms with everyone. He acts as the group's conscience, taking actions to prevent them from coming to harm or going against their code. After Koji Muyo takes over HOLY, he gathers information and helps to resist the madman's ambitions from the inside. He assists the main group in taking the wannabe-conqueror down by destroying the main control core for his base. After HOLD is fully dismantled, he starts a watermelon farm with Elan, his totally platonic buddy. |-| Alter = Urizane's Alter is unnamed, but is one of the most powerful and versatile Alters in the entire series. He can freely manipulate watermelons, or anything related to watermelons. He has demonstrated, but is not limited to: *Physical Barriers *Force Field *Teleportation *Brass Knuckles *Creating platforms out of watermelon vines *Turning part of a building into a watermelon, destroying it |-| Other & X-Factors = Liesel Hansel/Riko Kanada (Princess Waltz) |-| Bio = Liesel Hansel is the princess candidate from Palmied. The actual competitor, however, is a different woman; instead of the one that was picked, it's the maker of the Dress. The original princess was disqualified due to having sex while drunkenly celebrating that she was chosen, and Liesel was the only one able to utilize her Dress in time for the competition. |-| Dress = Unlike other Princesses, Liesel's main armament is her Dress. Rather than amplifying her powers, as she has none, It contains a staggering number of gadgets and tricks, such as: *Missiles: Liesel can create and fire homing missiles from under her Dress. These missiles come in two flavors, threads which bind a target or gunpowder-based explosives. *Shield: Liesel can modify the skirt of her dress into a clover-shaped iron shield, equivalent in defense to Suzushiro's offense. It can change its shape, usually to wrap itself around a foe's weapon. *Thrusters: A pair of thrusters concealed under her dress, with a seemingly-limitless fuel supply. Used both to fly and augment speed. *Cannonballs: Iron spheres that act as an autonomous defense and attack, and can also be controlled by Liesel herself. They can create a mana-based explosion upon command. Since Liesel is a skilled Alma Blacksmith, she actively modifies her Dress, which is a mass of Alma, with a much higher proficiency than the other princesses. |-| Valfiche = And she has a giant fucking hammer. It is magically linked to... somewhere in Eldhiland, where it can draw weight from. This means that that hammer can hit with the weight of a literal mountain behind it. While it does take time to transfer mass, it also compresses nearby air to the point where motion is difficult. A full power swing can break Pigeon and Crow's barrier as collateral damage, which is comparable to the full might of Angela's attacks. |-| Barrier Creation = Slightly different from a Guarden, encloses space that mimics real-world area. It is generally tuned to keep specific people out, and can't be broken through easily. The area can freely break the laws of physics, stretching a three-story staircase to near-infinite proportions. |-| Other & X-Factors = ;Cell Phone Drones: Liesel has a legion of drones, made from flip-phones. They can fly, record things, or summon Guardeners - monsters capable of overwhelming a normal human - within a barrier.